With You
by Drives-me-crazy
Summary: Una hermosa historia juntos... una historia de dos personas que se aman... que quieren ser felices y para ellos solo importa el otro. Amuto L *Estaba Destinado...* *Humpty dumpty*
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí escribo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo!! Esta historia tiene 3 caps… hasta ahora… talvez haga uno o 2 mas pero no es seguro… espero que les guste!!!

Shugo Chara **NO** me pertenece.

* * *

**With You**

Era una noche tranquila. Por fin habían derrotado a Easter y se encontraban temporalmente en un estado de paz.

Amu descansaba tranquilamente en su cama a pesar de que su estado mental y emocional estaban hechos un total desastre. No podía evitar pensar en cierto personaje arrogante y atrevido que la molestaba constantemente. Desde lo ocurrido con Easter y la transformación de Ikuto se ha preguntado qué es lo que siente realmente por él.

Mientras estos pensamientos atormentaban la cabeza de Amu, alguien se posa en su ventana tocando suavemente en esta.

- ¡Ikuto! – dijo Amu abriendo la ventana para que pudiera entrar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasé a saludar… - dijo desinteresadamente. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente - …y darte las gracias.

- D-de nada, a-además eres mi amigo – dijo un poco insegura.

- ¿Soy sólo un amigo? – dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirosa.

- ¡C-claro que sí! ¿qué esperabas? – dijo totalmente roja, apartándose del chico.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te pones tan roja? – dijo él divertido.

Amu se puso seria, pero aún con un leve sonrojo.

- Yo… soy sólo una niña, soy sólo un juego para ti. – dijo tristemente.

- Amu… yo te amo.

Por un momento la cara de Amu se iluminó, pero recordó que estaba hablando con Ikuto. Seguro sería otra de sus bromas.

- ¡¿Por qué no puedes decir nada en serio?! – dijo con notoria molestia.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Amu. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Eres lo más importante para mí, si algo te pasara… yo no sé que haría. – dijo mirándola con esos ojos color zafiro mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Amu seguía mirando el suelo. No sabía si creer o no lo que Ikuto le estaba diciendo. Ella quería creerle pero tenía miedo a sufrir de nuevo, además algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- ¿Por qué… no me… crees?

Ikuto estaba frente a ella. La tomó por los brazos haciendo que levantara la cabeza y se inclinó para quedar a su altura y mirar esos ojos llorosos y su cara sonrojada.

- Te amo… Hinamori Amu.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Amu sintió que todas sus dudas desaparecían. Se acercó, un poco insegura, y rozó sus labios con los de Ikuto, separándose al instante tocando sus labios con sus dedos. Miró a Ikuto nuevamente, y le besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue un verdadero beso, suave y tierno pero que expresaba exactamente lo que sentían. Ikuto sujeto a Amu por la cintura para evitar que cayera y Amu pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él. Cuando ya les faltaba el aire se separaron para mirarse, mirarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ambos sonrieron felices, felices de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Ikuto dejó a Amu en el suelo y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

- Ikuto yo…

-Amu yo quiero… una historia contigo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Amu no lo podía creer. Ikuto estaba nervioso y… ¿sonrojado?

- ¡Oye, no te rías!

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que… nunca te había visto así.

- Bueno, ¿quieres o no?

- Sí. – y le besó nuevamente en los labios.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! quedo mas corto de lo k imagine... Talvez suba el otro cap en una par de días… si les gusto dejen reviews porque dan mucho animo =) solo un par de palabras porfa =) chaaooo…!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ea! Aquí el 2do cap =) gracias a los q me dejaron reviews =D bno… espero q les guste!! =)

Shugo Chara **NO** me pertenece.

* * *

**With You**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella noche que jamás olvidaría. Ahora Ikuto la visitaba cada noche para saber como estaba. En realidad se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero eso era una de las cosas que le encantaba de él. Algunas noches se paraba en su ventana y tocaba su violín. Su música era tan hermosa, y ya no era triste. Ahora su música era para ella.

Esta noche también vendría. Subió a su cuarto, ordenó sus cosas, se puso el pijama y esperó sentada en su cama.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y él aún no llegaba. Amu estaba al borde del colapso, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo?... o talvez ¿él no quiere verla? Por un momento sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. Entonces, golpearon la ventana. Era Ikuto.

- ¡Ikuto! – gritó Amu abriendo la ventana y abrazando a su novio. - ¡Estaba preocupada, creí que te había pasado algo!

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho. – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. – Es que mi graduación es 2 semanas y mis compañeros quisieron hacer algo especial. Vine tan pronto como pude.

- Tu… graduación. Es verdad, eres 5 años mayor que yo… - dijo con algo de tristeza. – Estarás muy ocupado con la universidad y ya no podré verte en las noches.

- Amu yo… - era verdad que iba a estar muy ocupado, pero no quería ver triste a la chica que amaba tanto. – vamos a salir mañana.

Amu abrió los ojos impresionada.

- ¿Q-quieres decir como… una cita?

- Eh… sí, si quieres. – dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias, Ikuto! – dijo Amu colgándose de su cuello y besándolo en agradecimiento.

- _**Haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz… y más si consigo que me beses**._– pensaba Ikuto.

Entonces quedaron en ir a comer algo, ir a ver una película e ir al parque. Esa noche, Amu durmió muy bien.

Al día siguiente, Amu se vistió con ayuda de Miki. Llevaba unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y ajustada, un chaleco rojo a rayas negras y unas _converse_ negras. Se puso su traba con forma de "X" en el cabello y se preparaba para salir, pero…

- ¡Ustedes se quedan aquí! – les dijo a sus charas que también se preparaban para salir con ella.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es justo! – dijeron las 4 al unísono.

- No sería justo para **mí** que no pudiera tener una cita a solas con mi novio ¿verdad?

Las 4 charas se quedaron pensando.

- Está bien. Sólo por hoy. – dijeron todas.

- Gracias chicas. – dijo Amu, muy agradecida.

Amu bajó las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Ikuto estaba esperándola.

- Hola – dijo él inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

- H-hola. ¿vamos? – dijo adelantándose.

- Claro, claro.

Ikuto se puso al lado de Amu y le tomó de la mano. Amu se sobresaltó ante el acto, pero no le importó. Se sentía realmente feliz.

Fueron a un café, pidieron algo para comer y esperaron.

- Ikuto, ¿puedo ir a verte a tu graduación?

- ¿Enserio quieres venir?, no es nada interesante – dijo con indiferencia.

- ¡Claro que es interesante! Empezarás un futuro. ¿Ya sabes que quieres estudiar?

- Quiero ser músico como mi padre.

- Bueno, pues eso es algo que se te da muy bien. Tu música es hermosa, me encanta. – dijo sonriendo. Era una sonrisa tan pura que logró poner nervioso al peliazul.

- Bueno, vamos a ver la película.

Llegaron al cine, pasaron a la sala y se sentaron.

- Oye Ikuto, ¿qué película veremos? – preguntó Amu al darse cuenta de que no se había interesado en eso.

- "El ataque de los fantasmas"

- ¡¿F-f-fantasmas?!

- Sí, será divertido. – dijo Ikuto pensando en cómo se asustaría Amu.

- ¡Claro que no! Sabes que me asustan estas cosas…

- Nada de eso es real. Además, yo estoy aquí. ¿O quieres ver otra cosa? – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

- N-no, está bien así… - dijo sonrojada hasta los pies.

Ikuto sabía muy bien porque había elegido esa película, pues parece que Amu no soltó su mano en toda la película. Además, se veía tan linda cuando estaba asustada.

Salieron de la sala aún tomados de la mano. Amu estaba muy feliz. A pesar de que se asustó mucho, el que Ikuto estuviera allí, a su lado, tomándole la mano fue algo que ayudó mucho.

Ahora caminaban en dirección el parque. Llegaron, se sentaron en una banca e Ikuto fue a comprar unos helados. Regresó con un helado de vainilla y otro de chocolate. Le extendió el de chocolate a Amu, pero esta se le quedó mirando.

- Pensé que pedirías 2 de chocolate.

- Sí, pero sólo había uno. Tómalo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Hmm.

Amu tomó el helado y comenzó a comérselo. El helado de vainilla de Ikuto fue a parar a algún lugar de la galaxia, mientras este sólo podía mirar como Amu comía su helado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Amu un poco incómoda por la mirada penetrante del peliazul.

- Tú… tú sabes lo que quiero.

Amu sonrió maliciosamente.

- No… no lo sé… dime qué es. – dijo fingiendo un tono inocente y sentándose en las piernas de Ikuto, mirándolo de frente.

- Tú… eres una pequeña pervertida – dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Tengo el derecho. – y dicho esto, se besaron.

- ¿Quieres chocolate? – le ofreció Amu.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo Ikuto mientras comían juntos del helado.

Ya se hacía tarde, así que Ikuto fue a dejar a Amu a su casa. Caminaban tomados de la mano como una pareja normal. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta.

- Me divertí mucho, Ikuto. Gracias. – dijo Amu sonriendo.

- Amu… te amo. – le dijo para después darle un beso en la frente.

- Yo también te amo, Ikuto. – y lo abrazó.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese habría sido un gran día.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! Quizas mañana subire el otro =) aparecera Tadase =O la vdd esk no me cae muy bien porq tne cara de chica =S ademas es pequeño y no encaja con una chica como Amu *O* dejen reviews PORFAVOOOR!! =D chaaooo…!!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa!! Aquí el 3er cap!! La playaaa!! Y Tadase en medio ò_ó pero el amor siempre vence!! **Arriba el Amuto**!!

Shugo Chara **NO** me pertenece.

* * *

**With You**

Mi nombre es Hotori Tadase. Estoy pasando por una etapa difícil, pues mi mejor amigo está saliendo con la chica que me gusta. Sé que fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta en su momento de lo que sentía por ella, pero talvez aún tenga una oportunidad, después de todo, ella también sintió algo por mí. Quizás con mis encantos pueda revivir esos sentimientos… ¡Sí, voy a reconquistar a Hinamori Amu!

Así, Tadase salió de su casa ese día dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan de seducir a Amu. Primero le compraría un regalo e iría a visitarla a su casa para "hablar" de algo. Entró a una tienda de accesorios para chicas y comenzó a buscar algo que le podría gustar a Amu. Buscó por toda la tienda hasta que encontró un medallón con una corona dorada.

- Esto le encantará – se dijo para sí mismo.

Pagó el artículo y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Amu. Tocó la puerta y la chica salió a su encuentro.

- ¡Tadase! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó la pelirosa sorprendida por la inesperada visita.

- Yo… pasé para saber cómo estabas, ¿te molesta? – intentó parecer tranquilo.

- ¡No, para nada! Pasa, Ikuto está aquí.

- ¡Ah, Ikuto nii-san! ¡Qué alegría verte! – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Estábamos hablando de qué hacer durante el fin de semana. ¿Verdad, Ikuto?

- Hmm.

- Pensábamos en que sería bueno ir a la playa. ¿Por qué no vienen todos? ¿Pueden, Ikuto?

Ikuto no podía resistirse a la cara de Amu cuando le pedía una cosa.

- Por mí está bien – dijo el peliazul con indiferencia.

- ¡Genial! Tadase, dile a los guardianes y a Kuukai. También podríamos llamar a Utau.

- S-sí, claro. Está bien, yo les aviso a todos. – dijo el príncipe despidiéndose para avisarle al resto.

Las cosas se dieron mejor de lo que imaginaba. Era la oportunidad perfecta para su plan. Tenía que pensar en cómo deshacerse de Ikuto cuando estuvieran allá.

Llegó el día en que partirían a la playa. Utau se consiguió un bus con su manager y así se fueron de viaje.

Al llegar, se instalaron en una cabaña que tenía 4 habitaciones con 2 camas cada una. Así se distribuyeron las habitaciones: Tadase dormiría con Nagihiko, Kuukai con Ikuto, Rima con Yaya y Amu con Utau.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente la arena de la playa! – dijo Yaya recostada bajo el sol.

- ¡Utau, vamos al agua! – dijo Amu corriendo hacia el mar, arrastrando a Utau con ella. Kuukai y Yaya los siguieron. Rima prefirió tomar sol y Nagihiko se quedó bajo la sombra. Ikuto y Tadase sólo observaban como sus amigos se bañaban felices.

Todos empezaron a salir del agua y entraban a la cabaña. Ikuto y Nagihiko fueron a comprar algunas cosas para comer y beber.

Amu fue la última en salir, Tadase la esperaba con una toalla.

- Amu-chan… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Sí, claro, ¿De qué se trata?

- Es sobre Ikuto. Ven, vamos a caminar.

Se alejaron caminando hasta unas rocas cercanas a la playa.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Tú sabes que Ikuto se graduará cuando volvamos a casa ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando el sea un músico famoso y renombrado y tenga que viajar constantemente?

- Eh… bueno, no había pensado en eso. – dijo confundida.

- Amu-chan… él solo te traerá sufrimiento. Nunca podrá hacerte feliz.

- Tadase… pero ¿qué dices? ¡Yo lo amo! Él es—

- ¡Te amo!... Amu-chan – le interrumpió.

- ¡¿Qu--?!

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Tadase la había acallado con un beso. Ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Ikuto los estaba viendo. Cuando llegó, no encontró a Amu por ninguna parte, así que fue a buscarla. Y la encontró en pleno beso con Tadase.

- ¡¿Q-qué haces, Tadase?! – dijo Amu empujando al pequeño rubio.

- ¡¡Amu!! ¿Estás bien? – dijo Ikuto parándose a su lado.

- I-Ikuto, ¿estabas aquí? ¿V-viste eso? – dijo Amu avergonzada.

- Después hablaremos de eso. ¡Tadase! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

- ¡Tú nunca podrás hacerla feliz! ¡Tú no la mereces!

-¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿La mereces?! ¡La rechazaste una vez y le hiciste mucho daño!

- ¡Oigan, esperen, no peleen!

Ambos se callaron enseguida.

- Tadase, me gustaste mucho en su momento pero, todo eso ya se fue. Lo siento, pero yo **amo **a Ikuto, no podría ser feliz sin él.

-Amu… - Ikuto se sintió realmente feliz. Cada día le gustaba más esa chica.

- Tadase, ¿no puedes olvidar todo esto?, no quisiera estar mal contigo y me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga. – dijo Amu con la mejor de las intenciones.

- Lo siento, Amu. Me porté como un idiota y no pensé en ti. – se disculpó Tadase y se fue corriendo a la cabaña.

Amu recordó que Ikuto la había visto besándose con Tadase. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzada.

- Eh… I-Ikuto, yo… lo siento. Yo no quería…

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.- le dijo él y le dio un beso en la frente y le abrazó.

- Ikuto… te amo… ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Claro, yo nunca dudaré de ti. – le dijo con cariño.

- Y yo tampoco dudaré de ti. – dijo Amu feliz.

Caminaron juntos a la cabaña. Al llegar tuvieron que explicar lo sucedido a sus amigos, pues estaban muy preocupados por Tadase que llegó furioso.

- Amu… ven a la orilla de la playa cuando todos estén dormidos, necesito decirte algo. – le susurró Ikuto al oído.

- _**¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme?**_ – pensaba Amu camino a su habitación.

A medianoche, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, Amu se levantó, se puso un vestido de tirantes simple, y salió a su encuentro con Ikuto. Salió de la cabaña y ahí estaba Ikuto, parado frente al mar.

- Ikuto, ¿para qué querías verme?

- Bueno, quiero darte algo. Quiero darte… mi corazón.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Toma. – dijo él entregándole una cajita negra.

Amu tomó la pequeña caja. La abrió dudosa, y se encontró con una hermosa gargantilla en forma de corazón. Este se abría por la mitad, dejando espacio para una pequeña fotografía. Miró con más cuidado y vio unas palabras grabadas: "With You"

- Así es, yo **siempre** estaré contigo, a tu lado. Yo… no podría dejarte.

Al decir esto, se besaron. Ikuto pasó un brazo por su cintura y su otra mano por el cabello suelto de la pelirosa. Ella también pasó su mano por el suave cabello del mayor y su otro brazo por el cuello de este.

Ikuto no quería apresurar las cosas, pero si Amu le habría el paso, él accedería gustoso. Así que cuando Amu abrió su boca, él no dudo en profundizar el beso. Sentir la lengua de Amu contra la suya le provocó una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. A pesar de tener sólo 12 años, besar se le daba muy bien.

- Te amo. – dijo Amu, respirando dificultosamente entre beso y beso.

- Hmm.

La falta de aire empezaba a molestarles, así que tuvieron que separarse.

- He… ¿te he dicho que me encantan tus besos?

- Me alegro, porque a ti te di el primero.

- ¡Qué bien! Me siento halagado. – dijo feliz de saber que era el primero en poseer esos deliciosos labios.

- A mí me encanta cuando me miras con tus ojos azules. – confesó Amu.

- Pues yo nunca dejaré de mirarte. Me encanta el vestido que llevas.

- Entonces lo usaré sólo para ti. Me encanta la música que tocas con tu violín.

- Entonces todo lo que toque será para ti. Estés donde estés.

- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la cabaña y cada uno fue a su habitación. Mañana volverían a sus casas, así que tendrían que levantarse temprano.

A la mañana siguiente, todos empezaban a empacar para irse, cuando vieron salir a Utau y Kuukai… ¿tomados de la mano? ¡Wow! Esto si era una sorpresa. Ambos estaban completamente rojos.

En el bus de vuelta, Amu se sentó junto a Utau para hablar con ella.

- ¡Wow! Cuéntame, ¿qué paso?

- Eh… bueno, él dijo que yo le gustaba… y creo que… él también me gusta. – dijo Utau, estaba más roja que un tomate.

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué bien, amiga! – dijo Amu abrazándola.

Así pasaron el viaje hablando de sus novios y cosas de chicas.

Ese fue un estupendo fin de semana.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! Este me gustó mucho!! Ademas tambien me gusta mucho la pareja de Kuutau *O* contrastan perfectamente xD Tadase egoista (6) muajaja! En el prox cap la graduación y al final un pequeño "regalo" pro no quiero llegar mas lejos porque me parece q Amu es muy chiquita todavía… asi k ya veremos… =B Porfa si les gusta el fic dejen reviews!! Y si no les gusta tambien para saber que tengo q mejorar!!


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa!! El 4to cap!! Se me fue la inspiración pro trate de terminarlo… ojalá no haya quedado demasiado mal… bueno de ahí uds me dicen q opinan… espero q les guste =)

Shugo Chara **NO** me pertenece.

* * *

**With You**

Hoy es la graduación de Ikuto. Amu quería ir a verlo, así que se vistió. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y unas botas del mismo color, una camiseta suelta de color rosa y una chaqueta con capucha de color blanco. Se puso la gargantilla que Ikuto le regaló y salió de su casa. Decidió que le compraría un regalo a Ikuto y después iría a la ceremonia. Entró a una tienda de relojes y buscó algo para su novio. Encontró un hermoso reloj plateado con pequeños detalles de oro.

- Espero que le guste… - pensaba Amu. Eso le costaría gran parte de sus ahorros, pero de seguro él estaría feliz.

Pagó por el reloj y salió de la tienda para ir a l graduación. Por fin llegó al lugar de la ceremonia. Se sentó al final de la sala y la graduación comenzó.

Casi se queda dormida al escuchar hablar a tantas personas por más de una hora, hasta que por fin empezaron a subir los alumnos. No fue difícil divisar a Ikuto, ya que cuando subió al escenario un montón de chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas. Amu sentía ganas de gritar a todo el mundo que ese chico era **su** novio. Ikuto estaba muy serio, pero al ver a Amu, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Cuando la ceremonia estaba por terminar, anunciaron que Ikuto tocaría su violín para cerrar la celebración, ya que su talento era bien conocido en la escuela.

Por primera vez, Ikuto no cerró los ojos mientras tocaba su violín, sino que la miraba a ella, sólo a ella, como queriendo decir: "esto es para ti". Fue un momento mágico, sentía como si ellos 2 estuvieran solos en toda la sala, sin ni una distancia entre ellos.

Cuando Ikuto terminó de tocar, Amu reaccionó, levantándose para aplaudir como el resto. La sonrisa de Amu no tenía precio en ese momento. Todo terminó e Ikuto fue a hablar con Amu. Las chicas del lugar empezaron a atravesarla con la mirada.

- Amu… ¿te gustó la canción? – dijo un poco… ¿emocionado?

- ¡Claro que sí!, fue hermosa. – dijo con alegría.

- Pues… la escribí para ti.

- ¿L-la escribiste tú? ¿Para mí?

- Hmm.

Amu se paró en la punta de los pies y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Muchas gracias, Ikuto. Toma, te compré un regalito. – dijo entregándole una caja con el reloj.

Ikuto la abrió y quedó sorprendido.

- P-pero Amu… esto… tú no…

- No te preocupes. Hoy es tu día, te lo mereces. Además, es porque te amo. – lo tranquilizó Amu.

- Yo también te amo. Gracias. – y le besó la frente. – Bueno, te llevo a tu casa.

Y así, de la mano, la llevó a su casa. Se despidieron y Amu entró a su casa. Pasó un día normal, Ami jugaba con las charas, y Amu vigilaba que no las matara. Llegó la noche, subió a su cuarto; sus charas estaban durmiendo, agotadas. Tomó su pijama y fue a bañarse. Salió del baño, aún con el cabello húmedo y su pijama puesto. Se metió en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

- ¡I-Ikuto!

- Hmm. Hola Amu… te esperaba. – dijo levantándose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba verte. – dijo acercándose a ella.

- P-pero, si mi padre te ve nos matarán a ambos.

- Tus padres están durmiendo. – dijo divertido.

- S-sí, pero… - Amu estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo preocupado.

- Es que… tú… mi habitación… nosotros… - apenas podía articular palabra.

- Yo nunca haría algo que tú no quisieras, Amu.

- E-eso lo sé, pero aún así, haces que me ponga nerviosa. – confesó Amu.

- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte? – dijo Ikuto algo molesto.

- ¡No! No es eso. Yo confío en ti. Es sólo que, contigo, siento cosas que… que me hacen sentir… extraña.

- ¿Extraña?

- Bueno, no sé si debería… - dijo algo avergonzada.

- Amu, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. – dictó Ikuto, como dándole el permiso.

Amu se le quedó mirando. Se acercó y lo besó despacio. Después lo besó de nuevo y pasó sus manos por su cabello. La dejaría hacer lo que quisiera y después, si ella se lo permitía, él haría lo mismo. Los besos de Amu empezaron a ser cada vez con más intensidad. Se sentía muy bien, esos labios sobre los suyos, su lengua buscaba desesperadamente la suya, su aliento mezclado en uno solo, respirando dificultosamente entre cada beso. Podría quedarse así para siempre. Amu se apoyó sobre Ikuto, quedando encima de este. Ikuto estaba muy sorprendido. Ella sí sabía como hacerlo sentir bien. Amu dejó su boca para ir a su oreja. La mordió suavemente e Ikuto soltó un ronco gemido, después le susurro algo al oído:

- Tú también… puedes hacer… lo que… quieras. – dijo con la respiración agitada.

Ikuto, al escuchar esto, cambió los papeles rápidamente, quedando él sobre la pequeña pelirosa. La besó de nuevo, y apoyándose en sus brazos, comenzó darle suaves besos en el cuello. Le dio un beso que le dejaría una bonita marca en el cuello al día siguiente. Amu estaba muy agitada, eran muchas emociones para ella. Soltó un pequeño grito cuando la lengua de Ikuto tocó su oreja.

- Te la debía. – dijo divertido.

Amu estaba fuertemente sonrojada. La pierna de Ikuto se encontraba entre las suyas, haciendo presión en su entrepierna, empezaba a sentir sensaciones extrañas. Se levantó para darle un desesperado beso en los labios, mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la polera del chico, tocando su piel desnuda. Se sentía en las nubes, pero Ikuto sabía muy bien hasta dónde podían llegar.

- Ah… Amu… - dijo separándose un segundo de ella. – Yo creo… que deberíamos dejarlo… para otro día. Talvez, en un futuro. Pero por ahora no. – dijo con delicadeza, algo no muy propio en él.

Amu entendió lo que quería decir. Se sintió algo avergonzada al pensar a dónde los estaba llevando todo esto. Tenía sólo 12 años después de todo.

- T-tienes razón… lo siento. – se disculpó.

- No te disculpes. No es necesario. – y le dio un beso en la frente. – Eh… disculpa, ¿puedo pasar al baño? – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

- S-sí claro. – dijo roja hasta los pies.

Después de un rato, Ikuto volvió a entrar en el cuarto.

- Ikuto,… ¿puedes… dormir conmigo?

- … claro que sí.

Ikuto se acostó a su lado y la acurrucó entre sus brazos y se durmieron.

Al día siguiente, Amu despertó y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos azules que le encantaban y la miraban tiernamente.

- Hola, mi amor. – le dijo él, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Hola, Ikuto. – dijo feliz de empezar el día con él a su lado.

- Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, tu madre puede venir en cualquier momento. – si los ve durmiendo juntos los mata a ambos.

- Tienes razón. – suspiró. – debo cambiarme.

- Hmm. – Ikuto ni se inmutó.

Amu se lo quedó mirando impaciente.

- ¡Date la vuelta! – el chico no entendía indirectas ¬¬.

- ¿No dejarás… que te mire? – le dijo acercándose a ella, tomándola por la cintura.

- ¡C-claro que no! – dijo alejándose. – M-me da vergüenza – miraba hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

- ¿Vergüenza? – preguntó divertido. - ¿Aún después de lo que estuviste apunto de hacer ayer?

- ¡C-c-cállate! S-sólo me dejé llevar. – dijo más roja todavía.

- Está bien, me daré la vuelta. – se giró, pero no del todo. Podía ver a Amu subiendo su pijama, vio su espalda desnuda, tenía una bonita figura. Vio como bajaba su pantalón, llevaba la ropa interior puesta, pero pudo apreciar sus blancas y largas piernas. Ikuto estaba más rojo que los ojos de Tadase, cuando Amu terminó de vestirse.

- ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? – le preguntó preocupada al ver su cara. - ¿Te sientes mal? – dijo tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

- N-no, no es nada. No te preocupes. – dijo alejándose nervioso.

- ¿Y ahora que bicho te picó?

De repente se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera.

- Amu, tengo tu ropa limpia, voy a entrar. – dijo su madre detrás de la puerta. Ikuto se escondió tras la cama.

- ¡Ah! G-gracias mamá, jeje, ya te puedes ir. – dijo Amu tratando de hacer salir a su madre de la habitación. – Ufff… casi te ve.

- Sí… - dijo levantándose. – Mira lo que encontré bajo tu cama. – dijo con una gran sonrisa. En la mano tenía una parte de la ropa interior de Amu.

- ¡E-eh! ¡Deja eso! – dijo tratando de quitárselo.

- Me lo quedaré. – dijo feliz mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

- ¡P-pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?! – dijo totalmente roja. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con eso?

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

- ¡Ah! Antes de que te vayas… no te olvides que la próxima semana pasaré a secundaria.

- Sí, estaré allí. No te preocupes. – le dio un último beso en los labios y salió por la ventana.

La semana siguiente, en la escuela, Amu hablaba con sus amigos acerca de lo bien que les quedaban sus uniformes nuevos. Ya tenía 12 años y pasaría a la escuela secundaria. La ceremonia estaba por comenzar pero Amu miraba impacientemente al público, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Después de unos minutos, llegó Ikuto corriendo, venía a ver a su novia el día de su graduación.

La ceremonia terminó e Ikuto fue a felicitar a Amu.

- ¡Ikuto! Gracias por venir. – lo abrazó.

- Felicitaciones, Amu. – le sonrió. – Después de la escuela te invito a comer algo. ¿Quieres?

- ¡¿Enserio?! Gracias. – lo besó en los labios.

Terminó la escuela y a la salida estaba Ikuto esperándola. Todas las chicas miraban a Amu asombradas. "¡¡Tiene un novio genial!!" decían todas. Ellos sólo caminaban de la mano sin importarles nada, pues el corazón de uno late por el otro y eso es lo único que les importa.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! El capitulo que escribi originalmente en mi cuaderno no es nada comparado con este *O* cuando lo estaba pasando al computador empece a cambiar algunas cosas y me quedo bastante mejor!! Diganme que opinan porfa… solo apreten "Go" allí abajito y dejen su comentario, que eso no los va a matar ni los va a hacer mas viejos xD espero que les haya gustado! Adiooos!


End file.
